


【康复】第十章 不速之客

by tsiengele



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LMHG - Freeform, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiengele/pseuds/tsiengele
Summary: 下一章完结！
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger, 卢修斯马尔福/赫敏格兰杰
Kudos: 7





	【康复】第十章 不速之客

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章完结！

卢修斯和赫敏一起做了法式薄饼，然后坐下来边吃边讨论当人们知道了他们的关系后可能会说些什么。

赫敏喜欢看到她模仿认识的所有人和不太熟的人的反应时，卢修斯笑着抚摸他的猫。作为家里唯一的孩子，她多年来一直有一些假想的朋友，并且喜欢玩木偶戏。直到她开始用哈利、金妮、纳威、乔治、韦斯莱夫妇和海格的声音和言谈举止说话时，她才意识到自己有多么想念它。

“你对这方面很在行，也许你学错了专业。” 卢修斯哈哈大笑了一声，评论道。

“嗯，非常感谢，”她彬彬有礼地鞠了一躬。

“你知道，我是认真的。”

赫敏的笑容加深了。“对，演木偶戏的赫敏。这听起来有多荒谬呀！” 想到这个景象，她摇了摇头。

“我相信还不止这些。你喜爱阅读；必须有一种方法来使二者合二为一。你可以自己创业，为孩子们创造人物和故事，当然前提是有道德准则。”他笑着补充道。

“这个想法不错，但我要成为一名治疗师。”

“可你还在这儿陪着我，把你在医院里的功课给丢了。”他指出。

“我没有逃课，我——”

“休息了一段时间。是的，是的，”他以一种厌烦的语气说，一边低头抚摸着腿上的猫。“好吧，如果你不想和这个世界分享你隐藏的天赋，我必须坚持你至少要经常和我分享。”

“好吧，但现在还不行。我希望今天能做点不一样的事。”

“比如？”卢修斯好奇地问。

“你想学开汽车吗？”

卢修斯做了个鬼脸。

“如果你找到了工作，我不确定他们会不会允许你自己使用飞路网，但即使你可以，飞车也是个很好的备选，因为你有一段时间不能再幻影显形了。”

“对，”他沉思着，“只是这种方式太……”

“麻瓜。“

“是的，”他说，厌恶地撇了撇嘴。

赫敏咧嘴笑了。“我们走吧！”

虽然很不情愿，但卢修斯还是听从了赫敏的指示，把车开离地面。她从来没有听过这个男人说这么多脏话，但当汽车上下颠簸，刮倒树木，只差一点撞到几个烟囱和一群鸟时，她就习惯了他没完没了的咒骂。

有几次，她以为他会放弃，她在心里盘算着如果他放弃了她该如何办，但他没有。事实上，卢修斯似乎很想掌握驾驶的能力，他问了更多关于汽车如何行驶的问题，以及仪表盘上不同的设备意味着什么。他们的着陆非常颠簸，但卢修斯似乎对他的第一次出行很满意，他询问赫敏他们是否可以多练习。

“如果你答应学会如何着陆，那么可以。”她打趣道。

他自信地说：“我会在周末之前开得比你更好，等着吧。”

回到屋里，他们做了午饭，但还没开始吃，一阵敲门声打断了他们。

俩人疑惑地对视了一下，赫敏瞪大了眼睛，呻吟起来。她很清楚那是谁。

“你最好回你的房间去，当然，除非你想和哈利吵一架。”

卢修斯愤怒地皱了皱眉。“我不是为了躲避他才跑上楼的。让他看到我。”

“哈利不会喜欢见到你的，卢修斯。他从罗恩那里听说我们的事以后，可能已经把自己弄得精神错乱了。求你了，让我来处理这事儿吧。”她恳求道。

卢修斯危险地瞪了门一眼，好像要自己站起来开门，这让赫敏很担心。但随后他端着盘子站了起来。“他走了你就上来，是吗?”

“是的，当然，”她笑着说。

他僵硬地点了点头，然后爬上了楼梯。

敲门声变得更加急促，但赫敏一直等到卢修斯卧室的门关上了才打开。

当她开门的时候，她发现哈利看上去很不高兴。他的目光十分紧张，在她身后的门厅里搜寻着，就像在寻找一个绑架人质的绑匪。他立刻推开她走了进来。

“嗯，你好，哈利！进来吧！”她讽刺地说。

“他在哪里？”哈利问，他走到客厅，环顾四周，然后从她身边走过，朝厨房走去。

“我想你说的是卢修斯？”

哈利停住脚步，转过身去，怀疑地瞪着赫敏。“卢修斯?他现在叫卢修斯了？马尔福对你做了什么?”

“哈利！这没什么！我把他带到我家的。他是我的朋友。请小声点！”

“那你的飞路网为什么关着？这很危险，赫敏。你甚至没有警告任何人你会把它关掉！”

“对不起，哈利，我应该告诉你的。但是我不想要任何未经通知的拜访，即使是亲密的朋友也不行。这对他不好。”

“对他好？！我不明白，赫敏。先是罗恩告诉我你和他不再是朋友了，然后他又告诉我你和卢修斯·马尔福在对角巷逛街。你完全疯了吗？”哈利听起来沮丧而困惑。

“不，哈利，但如果你认为我需要你们中的任何一个来责备我和他交往的话，那就是你们疯了。我不是小孩子。你什么时候开始关心我的生活了？我好几个星期没见到你，也没听到你的消息了！”

哈利的眼睛转动了一下，脸上露出内疚的表情。“我一直很忙，赫敏。你知道我现在是傲罗了，金妮和我正在筹划婚礼；事情太多了。”

“是的，生活还得继续，不是吗？每一个人都是。”

“你邀请马尔福到你家里来干什么？他刚从监狱出来！”哈利问，一边看着赫敏，好像她是个傻瓜似的。

“是的，我很清楚。哈利，你知道的，我是他的社工。”她警惕地说。

“请不要告诉我你把所有的病人都带回家了？”

“不，只有卢修斯。”

哈利摇了摇头。“为什么？”

赫敏顿了顿，决定坦白交待。“哈利，求求你，留下来喝点茶吧。我有很多事要告诉你。”

哈利震惊地听着，赫敏告诉他卢修斯最初的情况时，他的怒气明显有增无减。她告诉他她在对他施摄神取念时看到的一切，还有卢修斯告诉她的有关阿兹卡班囚犯待遇的事情。

“这……这太过分了！金斯莱绝不会同意的。他一定不知道这事儿。”哈利痛苦地说。

“我不知道，哈利。他怎么可能不知道阿兹卡班发生了什么事？他可是部长。”赫敏怀疑地说。

“他已经忙得不可开交了，而且非常依赖属下。我相信他不会亲自去阿兹卡班。当他的注意力在别处时，就会有很多滥用权力的空间。”哈利推断道。

赫敏点了点头。“也许吧。”

“不过，这么做不对。不管那些囚犯做了什么，如果我们这样对待他们，我们也不会比他们好到哪里去。”

“我很高兴你同意。”赫敏如释重负地说。“我去找了几次金斯莱，他总是不在办公室。所以我写了几封信，提交了一份正式的诉状，但是我没有收到任何人的消息。”

哈利摇了摇头。“不，投诉被扔进一堆废纸当中就再也看不到了。金斯莱最近很忙，但我认识几个人，他们能把他的日程安排给我。我要亲自跟他谈谈。”哈利说着，用手捂着脸。“我们会改正这事儿。”

她搂住哈利的脖子，给了他一个大大的拥抱，然后在他脸上亲了一下。“谢谢你，哈利。”

哈利对她微微一笑，然后又露出了严厉的表情。“听着，赫敏，我知道你想帮助卢修斯·马尔福，听起来他好像没有受到应有的对待，但你没有理由向他敞开大门。”

“哈利，他不是你想的那样。他失去了很多，也学到了很多，我从他身上学到了很多。”

哈利摇了摇头。“我不喜欢。如果他背叛你怎么办？”

“他不会的，”她坚定地说。

“但如果他真的这么做了呢？”哈利反驳道。

“哈利，他不会的。”她坚持着。

哈利放下茶，坐了下来，打量着赫敏。“他把你缠在手指之间。我怎么知道你不在夺魂咒的控制之下呢？”

“哈利!”

”格兰杰小姐不是家养小精灵，波特先生。你不需要去找那只众所周知的袜子就能让她自由。”卢修斯在厨房门口拖长声音说。

哈利跳了起来，抽出魔杖。

“哈利，把它收起来！”赫敏看见他对一个手无寸铁的人动手，吓了一跳，责问道。

“我想你知道我没有魔杖吧。”卢修斯简单地说。

哈利的目光从赫敏转到卢修斯身上，然后放下魔杖。

“赫敏——”

“哈利，够了！现在关于这件事，我要说的都说了。”她最后这句使哈利皱起了眉头。

“好吧……好吧。但如果你需要帮助，你知道怎么联系到我。”他说。

“好的，哈利。”赫敏疲惫地说。

哈利用愤怒的目光瞪着卢修斯。“还有你，如果你敢碰她一下，我就——”

“把你的’除你武器’拿来对我。是的，我知道。为了避免这样的结果，我一定要表现出最好的一面。”卢修斯拖长声音说着，翻了个白眼。

“我还是回去工作吧。”哈利终于说，带着明显的恼怒望着赫敏。

“我送你出去。”她说。

她回来时，卢修斯正站在楼梯口，脸色紧绷，目光中带着谴责。她鼓起勇气等待他的嘲笑。

“你把我的事告诉他了。”他责备地说。

她的脸涨得通红，感到一阵内疚，但她知道她告诉哈利的是最好的办法。

“我跟他说了你牢房里摄魂怪的事。”她辩解道。

“那不是你该说的，赫敏！”

“对不起，卢修斯。但有人得知道这事！我一直在找金斯莱。我几周前就写信投诉了，但没有消息。我们必须阻止它，这样就不会有人经历你所经历的那一切。”

“我有权决定谁知道我的事情。只有我！其他人都不行！我本来相信你的。”他生气地说着。

“求你了，卢修斯，你把这一切都想错了。”她恳求道，她感到焦虑，因为她低估了卢修斯对哈利的仇恨。

卢修斯摇了摇头，伸手抓住栏杆，眼睛盯着地板。“我最不需要的就是波特代表我行事。他已经够假的了，你还得把我说成是个……弱智的可怜人。”

他的声音听起来很受伤，一想到是她造成了这一切，她就觉得很受伤。

“我并不想羞辱你，卢修斯。很明显你没有智力障碍；如果哈利同情你，他就不会反抗你，也不会拔出魔杖。”

卢修斯抬起头，脸上带着一丝笑。“是的，他很害怕，不是吗？”

赫敏简短地看了卢修斯一眼，以示警告。“这不是什么值得骄傲的事！”

卢修斯轻笑着，慢慢地伸出一只手。当他握住她的手时，她松了一口气，因为他似乎平静下来了。他把她拉近，抱在怀里。她感到自己有必要再一次道歉。

“我不是有意让你难堪的，我发誓。”她低声说。

卢修斯深吸了一口气。“这……没关系。我很感动你这么关心我，以至于让伟大的哈利·波特——一个活着的传奇——为我伸张正义。”

“哦，别说了。”她呻吟着，把脸贴在他的胸口上。

他们沉默了几分钟，卢修斯低头看着她。“你觉得我能再试一次开车吗？”他问道。

赫敏无奈地叹了一口气。“好吧……但请等我们升到空中之后再踩油门。”

他们在一起度过了一个下午。汽车又颠簸了一阵后，他们回到家休息。他们的谈话从开玩笑变成了讨论文学，这导致他们在赫敏家里好奇地寻找他们最喜欢的小；卢修斯甚至给赫敏读他的书。赫敏悠闲地打了个盹，然后为他们俩做了一顿丰盛的晚餐。她发现卢修斯很擅长推荐完美的葡萄酒来搭配她做的每道菜。今天晚上他建议她变出一瓶美味的皮诺酒来配她烤得完美的牛排。

哈利这次意外来访带来的紧张气氛已经被遗忘了，晚饭后，卢修斯主动清理餐具。

赫敏忙着重新阅读和了解她的实习报道，思考着她什么时候回到岗位上。她看得太投入了，以至于等她抬头时已经很晚了。

当她上楼准备溜上床时，卢修斯已经在等她了。

“现在占用我的房间了？”她交叉着双臂，装出不赞成的样子问他。

“我们的房间，”他微笑着说。

她在床脚处停了下来。

我们的房间。

她忍不住笑了。她溜上床。

“我看有人已经欲火难耐了。”她盯着他隆起的内裤说，脸上带着调皮的笑容。

“一直都是。”他说着，俯身给了她一个深情的吻。

当他停下时，他抓住她的手，亲吻着她的手掌，然后把手掌放到他的胸前，覆在他的胸口。

“你能感觉到吗？”

赫敏听着手指下他的心脏跳动，笑着说，“嗯。”

“我是你的...我的一切都是你的，赫敏。”

她抬头望向他，他的目光搜索一切可能的答复，但她无言。

这是什么意思？他不可能….

他再次移动她的手，滑过他的胸膛，小腹，停留在他坚硬无比的阴茎上，上下移动着。她紧紧地握着它，用她知道他最喜欢的方式给他按摩。

“就是这样，” 他喘息。“没错。”

他的手抚摸着她的下巴，拇指轻轻滑过她的嘴唇，轻微按压。

“为我张嘴。”他轻声说。她在沉思中停顿了一下，然后试探性地张开嘴唇，接受他滑入的拇指尖。

“Ah-ah，不要用牙齿。” 他耐心地教导她，用拇指在她的牙齿上按了一下，然后继续深入，直到指关节底部全部埋在嘴里。

她的双唇闭上，包围着他的手指，轻轻地吮吸着，观察着他的反应。她尽力使自己的牙齿不擦到他的手指，希望他会对她的努力感到满意。

她能感到他的阴茎在她手中抽搐，比任何时候都要坚硬。他开始向上摩擦着动作。

他开始用拇指在她的嘴里来回进出，而她更坚持地吮吸着。她从来没有这样做过，但现在她突然想要的远不止他的拇指。

“好了，”他说着，抽出手指，把她的手从他的坚硬部位拉开。

“请…把我含在嘴里。”他请求着，眼底充满了欲望。

赫敏舔了舔嘴唇，点点头，然后深深地吻住他。她的嘴唇下移，亲吻他的胸口和乳头，舌尖在他的身躯上游移；她听到上方传来一阵奇异的呜咽声。她受到鼓舞，很快找到了她的奖赏，迫不及待地把他放进嘴里。

卢修斯发出嘶嘶声，抓住她的肩膀，摸摸她的头，像抚摸一只小猫一样。她一开始发现难以呼吸，但慢慢地她学会了用鼻子吸气，她的嘴尽可能快速地上下滑动。她尝试不同的角度和压力点，当她发现他对什么反应最强烈时，她投入所有的精力尽可能地满足他。

她继续下去，他弓起身子，呻吟声越来越大。

“噢，是的，赫敏…多么完美…完美…你的一切…如此完美。我爱你…我爱你…”他喘息着说。

他这么说只是因为你为他口交而已。

她确信这一点，同时继续用嘴吮吸着他，爱抚着他的臀部。当她感到他僵住时，她吸了一口气，准备着。她感到他的手放在她的头顶上，他的臀部抬离了床，把自己往她嘴里塞得更紧，随后那滚烫的、粘乎乎的带着微苦的味道击中了她的舌头。她咳嗽了一下，然后吞下了他给的一切，她的嘴依然紧紧地包裹着他的阴茎。

“喔，赫敏！”卢修斯大声喘息出声。当他完全精疲力竭时，他轻轻拉扯她的头发。她“波”的一声吐出他的阴茎，仰面躺下，试图喘口气，缓解嘴巴的酸痛。

“太棒了，亲爱的，”他钦佩地说。“太棒了……”

她抬头凝视着天花板，发现自己在努力弄清楚出了什么问题。有什么事在困扰着她。也许是他叫她“亲爱的”的方式。不，那只是恋人们之间常用的一种爱称，不管他们是否相爱。

但是他告诉过她他爱她。当然他说这话的时候，她集中注意给他带来释放，可是依然……

“过来，”卢修斯说着，向她伸出双臂。

赫敏从床的一侧望向他。“噢？突然间你怎么就成亲爱的了？”她打趣道。

“女巫，你还没看到我恋爱时的能力呢。”卢修斯笑着说。

赫敏皱起眉头坐了起来。

“怎么了？”

“我记得你说过，你不确定你是否曾经爱过？”她问。

卢修斯笑了。“嗯，我现在确定了……”

赫敏摇了摇头，怀疑地瞪着他。“你不是认真的吧。”

卢修斯似乎吃了一惊，表情受伤。“你不爱我，”他说。这是一句陈述，而不是个问题。

“我说我想要你时，我不是那个意思…卢修斯，我们只是才开始互相了解。”她小心翼翼地说，尽量不伤害他的感情。

“我明白了，”他温和地说。他的脸变得冷漠，她有好几个星期没见过这样的表情了。

“我很抱歉。我以为我们意见一致。我很想和你在一起，但我没有…我没有陷入爱河。”

“那么，我只是个在你逃学期间玩弄的对象？”他说。他语调冰冷。

“事情不是这样的。你知道的。”她说。

“我？你知道我在想什么吗？”卢修斯问。

赫敏挺直了身子，扬起下巴，准备迎接一场恶语攻击。“没有，不过我相信你马上就要告诉我了。”

“尽管你一直说要勇敢，但我觉得现在是你害怕了。你害怕坠入爱河。”

“这简直可笑！谁害怕坠入爱河？真爱是每个人都想要的。”

“当然了，除非他们认为真爱必须是完美的。你不想坠入爱河，你想好好计划一场恋爱。你可能已经制定了一份如何实施的时间表，精确到每个月。”他冷笑着说。

“闭嘴！”她厉声说道，对他如此轻易地让她失去冷静感到恼怒。

“是的，就是这样，不是吗？你认为我们必须在一起几年，一起同甘共苦，经历正确的阶段然后才能称之为爱。这样你就可以阻止别人再像韦斯莱那样伤害你了。”

“别想进入我的脑袋读出我的想法！你从不擅长这事儿！”她咬紧牙关说，意识到她的声音提高了许多，几乎要叫出声来了。

“真的吗？这就是你对我大喊大叫，露出你那突出的牙齿的原因吗？”他带着一种自鸣得意的算计口吻问道，这种口吻令她无比恼火。

“你用你的侮辱和残酷的头脑游戏居然还能谈论爱。我不相信你说过的你爱我。你甚至不确定你是否爱你孩子的母亲。我根本不知道什么是爱！”

卢修斯一动不动地瞪着赫敏。她屏住呼吸，等待着他最糟的反应。

“赫敏，这次你错了。我终于能够说，我懂得什么是真爱。你的触摸让我活了下来，燃起对生活的希望。无论你爱不爱我，这一可能性在未来成为现实的希冀，嗯……这就足够让我活很长时间了。”

他朝门口走去，赫敏难以置信地瞪着他。

他停了下来。“如果你想让我搬出去，我会的。”

她没法把嘴闭上，也说不出话来，只好默默地看着他离开，关上了门。留下她一个人。

他走后，她盯着那扇关着的门很长很长时间。

在和一个人才相处了几个月之后，就想去爱他，这太荒谬了。卢修斯有一点是对的，那就是有一种坠入爱河的正确方式，就意味着肯定也有一种错误的方式。当她想到他们的窘境时，旧时那种熟悉的、被遗忘的内疚感突然又出现了。

这是她的错。当然，像卢修斯这样的人是很脆弱的。他被家人抛弃了，失去了他最美好的回忆，现在身无分文，只能任由怜悯他的人摆布。难怪他认为自己恋爱了。他想知道，也许需要知道有人爱他。

她确实喜欢他。非常喜欢。

他使她笑，使她思考，使她感到自由；就像是只要她下定决心，她可以做任何她想做的事。她一直以为自己可以做到，但不知从何时起，她开始怀疑自己，怀疑生活中等待她的将是什么。但是他的信心，他的意志鼓励她再次坚信自己。

但这不可能是爱，对吗?

“对，不可能。”她大声说，轻蔑地注意到自己的声音在没人听时是多么空洞。


End file.
